Will you please marry me?
by platinumheart021
Summary: Taichi Mashima is the most eligible gentleman in 1860s Europe. He's a natural player and also a Marquess. But he also believes in finding the right woman to spend his life with. Chihaya Ayase, because of her good looks and status, many ladies dislike her. She has an open mind about love but isn't so keen about the thought. AU. Taichihaya fic. Read and Review!
1. The Soiree

April 2, 1861

_Son of the Duke of Avon's Birthday Soiree_

_10:00pm_

The chandelier glittered in the open ballroom as bodies dressed in expensive clothing danced underneath. Many people born in nobility attended the soiree. Either there to make up appearances and to congratulate Taichi Mashima's turning of age or to catch up on the gossip, nobody really cared. For the gentlemen it meant parliament, discussing politics, and meeting young ladies that were unmarried and whose moral integrity was questionable. As for the ladies, it was the golden opportunity to show off their finest clothes, jewels and to find their daughters rich husbands.

A group of women were crowding off to the side, circling the birthday boy. Taichi Mashima was the finest gentleman in the kingdom according to rumours. He had the looks, the education, a great body and he certainly had the wealth. Many ladies of all ages were pining for him, and he loved it. At the age of eighteen he had already learned how to take care of paperwork and was being trained by his father to someday take over the title of Duke.

"Marquess of Vidal, I would like to introduce you to my daughter Claire." A woman no older than forty said. Her thin mouth set in a greedy smile. No doubt planning on how to zero in on the boy.

Taichi knew her as the Baron of Lanskron's wife, Lady Kempshire. She was quite known for giving her daughters off to rich men and forcing them to marry. Her blonde hair was set up in an elegant bun. Her gown was of a deep navy blue, the low cut neckline showing her emerald necklace. Taichi moved his eyes towards the lady's daughter and took a look at her. Her auburn hair was also styled up in an elegant bun with a few strands hanging loose at the back. She looked at Taichi with arrogance and a smirk on her lips. Jewels adorned her limbs and neck. She was very much the image of a spoiled child.

Bowing low in front of the women, The Marquess of Vidal gave them a charming smile, "It is very nice to meet you Lady Kempshire and Honourable Claire Kempshire. Thank you for coming to my soiree. If you would want anything for tonight, my servants will gladly attend to you. Have a good night."

He knew they only wanted him for his money and status. He wasn't stupid. It was necessary in their society for the girls to secure a honourable husband with a good peerage. That was what he didn't like. No matter how much he played around with girls, Taichi believed in marrying someone he truly loved. He didn't want to be stuck with a woman whose eyes are only set for his status and wealth.

Greeting and turning down most of the ladies' offers of him marrying their daughters was Taichi's entire night. He saw a butler coming his way with a tray of champagne and quickly took a glass. Mid sip, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he bowed low yet again. It was his father, The Duke of Avon.

"Father, how may I help you?" Taichi asked.

The Duke of Avon was not to be messed with. He held great authority over many lands. He was Duke of Avon, Marquess of Vidal as well as Earl of Burlington. An air of confidence radiated from him. Wherever he went he was always respected. Taichi inherited most of his features from his father, from the straight light brown hair to the lean but strong body type that the Duke supported.

"Are you enjoying your birthday my son?" His father asked.

"Yes, although I would like it if the ladies would tune down on them wanting me to marry their daughters." Taichi chuckled lowly.

"Well, you are at the right age for marriage my boy." The Duke grinned, clapping his son's back gently. "I do expect some grandchildren you know."

"Yes father." Taichi grinned.

Right after he said those words, most of the guests stopped talking all drawn towards the entrance. Both the Duke and his son looked around with identical raised eyebrows until the announcer by the door spoke.

"Introducing the Marquess of Hunnington, Kenji Ayase and his Lady Ayase along with their daughter Lady Chihaya Ayase." The announcer boomed.

Many people muttered and many gentlemen straightened their clothes. Taichi noticed this and wondered why every male in the room seemed to have puffed their chests up. That's when he looked up to the top of the staircase and forgot how to breathe. Because there on the top of the staircase was probably the most beautiful creature he has ever seen.

**A/n: Hello people, I am back with another story and this one I am hoping to really finish. I haven't been successful in that department with my other fics so yeah, I think that's my goal. Plus I really need to take my mind off of other stuff right now sooo yeah. I really have nothing today other than I hope you like it. Oh and Review REVIEW! Reviews makes me happy. Constructive criticisms are always welcome!**


	2. Name-calling

April 2, 1861

_Son of the Duke of Avon's Birthday Soiree_

_10:40pm_

Dressed in a pale pink gown, Chihaya Ayase looked down on the group of people with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. She didn't want to attend this party, but she was forced to because it would have been _rude _to decline. She could already see the amount of gentlemen crowding below the staircase offering their hands for her to take. She was not in the mood for this.

Taking a random outstretched hand, she was escorted towards the party trailing just behind her parents. Along their short walk, she could already hear some ladies whispering about her.

"Did you know that the Earl of Jennings' son, Viscount Wataya asked for her hand in marriage and she declined?" one woman giggled to her friend. "She probably caught the Viscount's attention by her show of skin."

"No way!" Her friend exclaimed, covering her mouth with a gloved hand. "He's probably the next most eligible bachelor after the Marquess of Vidal himself."

"She's probably hoping to snag the Marquess tonight by wearing that _showy _dress." The lady who first spoke commented before her husband scolded her.

"You have got to admit though," The second lady interjected, "She is quite a beauty."

Gritting her teeth together, Chihaya lifted her chin up a little more and looked straight ahead. In her peripheral vision, she could see her escort almost grinning wildly and often glancing at her chest. That sickened her. She didn't want males looking at her like she was some type of meat.

Chihaya loved her body and was proud to show it. But the stares and judgmental looks that were sent her way were very insulting.

They came to a stop somewhere in the middle of the room and her escort bid her goodbye and asked her for a dance later on. Of course she didn't decline. A lady could never decline to a gentleman's offer for a dance. It was just one of the _rules_.

"I am glad you could come Kenji!" A strong male voice that could only belong to a Mashima boomed.

"It is good to see you too Mashima." Her father greeted with a grin. "Where is your son? I believe this is his turning of age soiree, no?"

Chihaya's father and the Duke Mashima have always had a very strong friendship ever since they were teenagers. They always had a good partnership and often held meetings with the King on how to make the kingdom prosper.

"Ah yes, Taichi!" The Duke called and a lean male of eighteen found its way into Chihaya's vision.

And she forgot where she was.

She felt her cheeks heat up and her eyes widen in awe. All she could think about was how the stories about the most eligible gentleman of the kingdom, and possibly the whole continent, was like a fine sculpted marble.

The moment their eyes met, she was instantly smitten. She studied in the short amount of time – which felt like an eternity to her – how his mouth moved when he talked and the way he carried himself with an air of grace. He was basically the prince in Chihaya's dreams.

"– …and this is my daughter, Chihaya Ayase." She faintly heard her father introduce her.

Snapping out of her dream-like state that did not go unnoticed by Taichi, she stared at her father in question.

"Since my daughter has gotten over the shock of meeting the fine Marquees of Vidal, I believe an introduction is in order." Kenji Ayase joked, making Chihaya flustered.

"It is nice to meet you Lady Chihaya, I am Taichi Mashima Marquess of Vidal." Taichi grasped Chihaya's dainty hand and placed a soft kiss on it, watching her face intently as she very impressively suppressed a blush at the action.

"Nice to meet you too, Marquess." She tipped her head a little.

"Nice to meet you Chihaya, I have heard so much about you from your father." The Duke smiled kindly.

"As have I Duke Mashima." Chihaya smiled, "My father speaks nothing but good things about you."

"Well, that's good to hear. It is great to see you too Lady Ayase." The Duke then turned to face the Marquess' wife.

They continued small talk until the Duke told Taichi to accompany Chihaya for the night. He eagerly accepted and was dancing with her in no time.

Taking a break from their continuous activities, Chihaya found a comfortable chair to sit on in the corner of the room. Following suit, Taichi sat down beside her.

"Are you enjoying yourself milady?" He asked jokingly, offering her a glass of champagne.

Accepting the beverage, she smiled prettily at the Marquess, "Why yes I am kind sir, what about yourself?"

Blushing at her smile, Taichi nodded and grinned. "You're not just a beauty as it seems milady, but a fine dancer as well."

"You flatter me good sir." Chihaya smiled behind her glass.

Their talks, Chihaya found, were nice and comforting. They did not talk about silly subjects like marriage and such. She was young for heaven's sake. She didn't want that kind of commitment yet. Taichi Mashima was also a very philosophical man and Chihaya enjoyed his tiny bits of wisdom. He was like a breath of fresh air to her.

As they were still engrossed with their conversation, a lady clearly older than the two by a couple of years and seemingly quite tipsy leaned behind Taichi.

"Marquess," She drawled, "I thought you were going to keep me company for the night."

Taichi outwardly cringed at her failed attempt at sounding sultry and seductive. Turning around with his charming smile he politely declined her, "I'm sorry milady but as it seems I am accompanying Lady Chihaya Ayase for the remainder of the party."

Obviously angered by this, the lady stared at Chihaya up and down trying to find faults in the girl. With her nose tipped to the air she spoke to Taichi again, "Judging by her choice of clothing, I am sure I can be a better company than this obvious _putain _(French for slut) dear Marquess."

Chihaya looked taken aback and Taichi was shocked of what this lady just called Chihaya.

"That wasn't very nice of you milady." Taichi gritted his teeth in clear displeasure, "Please leave us be."

Taking a minute to process that she was unwanted, the lady gave a 'humph!' and angrily walked away.

Taichi turned back to look at Chihaya and bowed low, "I am so sorry for what she just said milady, that was very rude of her."

Chihaya gripped her champagne glass, took a large gulp and then smiled, "Don't worry your head about it, Marquess. It doesn't bother me."

Looking up, Taichi noticed her emotionless face staring at the dancing couples. Blinking confusedly Taichi nodded to himself, feeling the awkward tension building up between them.

Chihaya was used to other nobles disrespecting her. However, to be disrespected in front of a gentleman has never happened before, so it hurt. But she couldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing her crumble. So she will just play it off like nothing has happened.

**A/N: This one's a bit longer I think. **** Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
